losing control
by Kindred01
Summary: Waking up in bed together is what Eggsy has dreamed off since meeting Harry Hart, however waking up with a splitting head ache with both of them tied up is not what he dreamed off.


The last thing Eggsy remembered was blinding white light, so when he opens his eyes not only was he greeted with a blinding splitting head ache but the sight of Harry Hart naked and above him. He blinked a couple of time not sure if this was the last image of a good dream or something was really wasn't right here. He moved his hip only to earn himself a moan from his own lips and a hiss from the other man above him "Stop moving." Harry growled.

The young man's eyes widen in shock as he realised that he was really above him and by the looks of it in him "What the fuck!" He gasped as he felt Harry's cock buried deep in me. "What the hell Harry?" He growled at him.

"Eggsy just stop wiggling or any form of movement and listen alright." Harry growled at him, his voice was deep and husky and shaky. Eggsy could see a thin layer of sweat covering the man's naked form and he hand to remind himself that something wasn't right. He has to tells himself think of dead puppies or his step dad in a tong…yep that did it…he thought as the more his mind cleared he saw that that his own arms were above his head and his hands tied to the bed frame and Harry's arms were also stretched out as he was handcuffed to the headboard. It all so dawn on Eggsy that his legs were tied open forcing a bend in his head keeping them around Harry's wait.

"Harry?" Eggsy whispered, as he licked his lips.

"It seems we were ambushed at the warehouse. I woke up about 10 minutes ago and found us like this. I haven't see anyone yet." He looked down at bright eyes below him and sighed as he hung his head.

"What do they think they will achieve having us like this?" The young man asked.

"I am unsure, to humiliate us perhaps. Eggsy frowned at that reason but sighed as they had no other idea.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing but enjoys yourself." Came the voice from the other end of the room.

Both Harry and Eggsy looked to see the man in the door way with a large smile on his face as he walked in. He was tall and was wearing only a pair of trousers his hair was jet black and long and bit too long for either Harry or Eggsy liking. "What do you want from us?" Harry asked as he watched the man knelt by the bed and looked both Harry and Eggsy up and down, he licked his lips as he reached out and placed his hand on Eggsy's stomach.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" The young man snarled.

"Oooh such a mouth, why have you fucked him yet?" He grinned showing more teeth than normal as he looked up at Harry.

"I will ask again what do you want from us?" Harry growled at him, the man's eyes seem to glow in the light of the room and Eggsy wondered if the man was human because he has never seen anyone's eyes glow like that.

"Ah yes what do I want? Why would I go out of my way to capture you two and tie you up just like this?" He said, as he pulled out what looked like a small egg and holds it up.

He doesn't say anything's as twists the Eggy and it started to bus, he looks at Eggsy and grins at him "Shall we have a little fun." He asked, grabbing a bottle from the bedside table he just poured it over Eggsy half hard cock.

"Don't you dark touch him!" Harry snarled as the man laughed as he went to grab Eggsy's cock.

"No get off me!" He yelled as he tried to pull away from him only to gasp and arch his back as Harry's cock rubs against his bundle of nerves. "Fuck." He sobbed.

"Now-now you two enjoy yourself, an alpha like yourself need an omega." Harry turns his head and looks at the man who was still grinning.

"The pack sent you." Harry asked him. A laugh felt the man's voice as he stroked Eggsy's cock causing the young man to choking on his sobs as he tried to keep his hips still.

"Give the old boy a prize. The pack has had enough of waiting for you to do your duty and father a pup so they sent me to fix it." He smirked, he stopped his hand movement as he brought the buzzing egg up to the base of Eggsy's cock and watched as the young man cried out and arched his back as he felt the vibrations shoot though his body.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Eggsy's body twitch and jerk as he tried not to jerk his hip, he sobbed as he buried his face into his own arms. "That's it pretty boy." He cooed at him as he moved the vibrator up the young man's cock up to the tip and then rubbed it along the slit. Eggsy wailed and thrashed on the bed unable to stop himself as Harry groaned and growled as he felt the tight heat of the boy under him move over his cock he knew Eggsy won't last long and at this rate neither will he. Growls left Harry's lips as his own eyes turned amber he squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to stop himself from losing control. "Oh Mr Hart are you slipping?" The man chuckled as he tortured Eggsy with the vibrator.

"S….Stop!" He growled, he buried his claws into his hands causing blood to run down his hand to his wrists and drop on Eggsy's forehead.

"Come on now Mr Hart do your duty for your pack that is all they are asking that you provide yourself an heir." He told him as he caused Eggsy to scream again. "I mean I would fuck this pretty boy myself…"

The alpha snarled at the man and started to move his hips "EGGSY IS MINE!" Roared and rocked his hips into Eggsy to make his point as the man took the vibrator away from Eggsy's cock and just kept stroking him as Harry lost control.

It didn't take long as Harry's knot started to grow as Eggsy twisted on the bed his wrist chaffing against the metal handcuffs. "That's it almost there Mr Hart." The man purred as he Eggsy cried out arching his back and cumming on his stomach and the stranger's hand. This caused the alpha to howl as his knot realised his seed into the young man. Pulling his hand away from Eggsy and licked it clean he watched them for a moment; both were breathing heavily the young man shivered and twitch as Harry's hips jerk every now and then. "Now was that so bad?" He told them.

He stood back up and then took the handcuffs off Harry and Eggsy, he watched them rest against each other. The man free Eggsy's legs and then turned to leave "I will inform the pack that you have done your duty." He smirked as he walked to the door "Oh the hotel room is booked for the rest of the week, enjoy it." With that he left closing the door. Harry groaned as he remain on top of Eggsy who still has his eyes close, he has already fallen asleep and Harry thinks all this can be dealt with later after his knot has gone down.


End file.
